Saddlebags are used by horsemen to transport various items including food and beverages during recreational and other activities. During warm weather horses sweat even when walking at slow speeds. Saddlebags are exposed to the sweat and must be periodically cleaned to prevent mildew growth and to maintain a nonoffensive odor. Leather saddlebags are expensive to clean and maintain and are being replaced with fabric saddlebags that can be more easily cleaned. Unfortunately, after cleaning, fabric saddlebags do not retain their shape, have diminished volume and are unsightly. It is desirable to have a saddlebag that retains its appearance, volume and shape after cleaning, and that is easily cleaned.
Because many activities occur during warm weather and last for several hours, saddlebags are used to transport beverages and sometimes food. Conventional leather and fabric saddlebags are ineffective in maintaining the temperature of cold beverages. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a saddlebag that maintains the temperature of the items transported.